


Eyes

by closetpsycho



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetpsycho/pseuds/closetpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnar chats Lagertha up.<br/>Lagertha is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i have no idea what i'm doing.....

“I’ve been checking you out,” Ragnar said casually, leaning casually against the locker like the smooth motherfucker he was. Lagertha raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow, apparently unimpressed.

“So?” she asked.

Ragnar blinked. Unforeseen development detected. “I… I’ve been watching you. You’re hot,” he rephrased his initial line.

Lagertha sighed, “I know. What about it?”

“Well, I- I mean, what do you mean ‘what about it’?” Ragnar didn’t understand.

“You’re not the only one who’s told me I’m hot this week. Step up your game, farm boy,” she taunted, a glint in her eye and suddenly Ragnar fell in love. At first he wanted to sleep with her. But now he wanted to do that and more. “Anything else in your bag of bad pickup lines and cheap compliments?” she asked.

Ragnar blinked, “Do you like eating? I do. Wanna do it together sometime?”

Lagertha chuckled, looking down. Ragnar licked his lips and prayed to whoever was listening. “Alright. Shall we say at 8? I’ll pick you up?” Lagertha asked, her tone much more confident than Ragnar felt.

“Sure,” he nodded. He was half sure he was agreeing to a date. All he could see were her bright blue eyes.


End file.
